dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Honor and Dishonor
The people of the Shou Empire place a strong emphasis on proper behavior and rigid restrictions that reflect a person’s worth in society. What an individual does for a living, their familial ancestry, their demeanor, their beliefs, all of these things have an impact on the honor that one is afforded. One’s honor does not matter to all, however. Nor is everybody is viewed in terms of the Shou's honor-dishonor spectrum, either. Many individuals do not care about the honor of those they are dealing with, such as merchants. As a result, one’s placing on the honor-dishonor spectrum does not have any impact on their dealings, as per the discretion of the DM. Likewise, many individuals do not fall into the Shou's honor-dishonor spectrum. An individual from beyond the Wall of the Shou is not from the Shou Empire, and is not expected to behave as if they were from the Shou Empire, as per the discretion of the DM. Explanation and Effects The honor of an individual, or their lack thereof, is determined by their placing on the honor-dishonor spectrum. On the far right is ‘Honorable’. These are the individuals who are regarded as highly virtuous. On the mid-right is ‘Noble’. These individuals are regarded as virtuous. In the middle is ‘Neutral’. These individuals are not regarded as virtuous, nor are they regarded as lacking morals. On the mid-left is ‘Ignoble’. These individuals are regarded as lacking mortals. On the far left is ‘Dishonorable’. These individuals are regarded as having a complete lack of traditional morals. Honorable At the DM’s Disgression, an individual who is considered ‘Honorable’ is afforded the following statistics. The column on the left reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Honorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’, while the column on the right reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Dishonorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’: +4 Bluff / -4 Bluff +4 Diplomacy / -4 Diplomacy +4 Gather Information / -4 Gather Information +1 Will Save Bonus versus actions that would result in losing honor Noble At the DM’s Disgression, an individual who is considered ‘Noble’ is afforded the following statistics. The column on the left reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Honorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’, while the column on the right reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Dishonorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’: +2 Bluff / -2 Bluff +2 Diplomacy / -2 Diplomacy +2 Gather Information / -2 Gather Information Neutral At the DM’s Disgression, an individual who is considered ‘Neutral’ is afforded no bonuses, nor is the individual given any penalties. Ignoble At the DM’s Disgression, an individual who is considered ‘Ignoble’ is afforded the following statistics. The column on the left reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Honorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’, while the column on the right reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Dishonorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’: -2 Bluff / +2 Bluff -2 Diplomacy / +2 Diplomacy -2 Gather Information / +2 Gather Information Dishonorable At the DM’s Disgression, an individual who is considered ‘Dishonorable’ is afforded the following statistics. The column on the left reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Honorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’, while the column on the right reflect the bonuses an individual gains from those who are ‘Dishonorable’, ‘Ignoble’, and ‘Neutral’: -4 Bluff / +4 Bluff -4 Diplomacy / +4 Diplomacy -4 Gather Information / +4 Gather Information Honorable and Dishonorable Acts Honorable The following actions have a positive impact on the honor of an individual: Avenging the death of a family member Defeating an ancestral enemy Saving the life of another Leading a victorious force in battle Completing a great quest Dying a heroic death Completing a task assigned by one’s superior Fulfilling an oath Repaying a debt Granting a favor to another Giving a gift to another Dishonorable The following actions have a negative impact on the honor of an individual: Being accused or convicted of a crime Breaking an oath Losing a birthright Refusing a contest or duel Losing a contest, especially to an inferior opponent Behaving rashly or improperly Fleeing a fight Committing an act in opposition to one’s orders Entering into debt Killing an unarmed or helpless foe Overindulgence Being taken prisoner Committing treason Rules Free-Form Free-Form Honor: Character development and interaction, and all of the nuances that spring up cannot be accurately detailed. As a result, it is up to the discretion of the DM to decide if a character is ‘Honorable’, ‘Neutral’, ‘Noble’, ‘Ignoble’, or ‘Dishonorable’. The DM should reference the above chart of actions that have positive and negative impacts on the honor of an individual, and make a ruling of the status of the honor of the character, based on his/her own judgment. Honor Points Honor Points: The amount of honor a character has is defined by the amount of Honor Points that he/she accrues. Depending on the amount of Honor Points that he/she has at a given time, the character is considered ‘Honorable’, ‘Noble’, ‘Neutral’, ‘Ignoble’, or ‘Dishonorable’. Honorable: 25+ Noble: 11 to 25 Neutral: 10 to -10 Unnoble: -10 to -25 Dishonorable: -25+ The following acts affect a character's total Honor Points as follows: Avenging the death of a family member: +4 Honor Points Defeating an ancestral enemy: +5 Honor Points Saving the life of another: +2 Honor Points Leading a victorious force in battle: +5 Honor Points Completing a great quest: +3 Honor Points Dying a heroic death: +5 Honor Points Completing a task assigned by one’s superior: +1 Honor Point Fulfilling an oath: +1 Honor Point Repaying a debt: +1 Honor Point Granting a favor to another: +1 Honor Point Giving a gift to another: +1 Honor Point Showing compassion/mercy to a foe: +1 Honor Point Humiliating an enemy: +2 Honor Points Being humiliated by an enemy: -2 Honor Points Being convicted of a crime: -2 Honor Points Breaking an oath: -1 Honor Point Losing a birthright: -5 Honor Points Refusing a contest or duel: -3 Honor Points Losing a contest, especially to an inferior opponent: -3 Honor Points Behaving rashly or improperly: -1 Honor Point Fleeing a fight: -2 Honor Points Committing an act in opposition to one’s orders: -4 Honor Points Entering into debt: -1 Honor Point Killing an unarmed or helpless foe: -3 Honor Point Overindulgence: -1 Honor Point Being taken prisoner: -2 Honor Points Committing treason: -5 Honor Points